massivecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rabble
The Rabble the underground horror During the course of human settlement, there have been many reports of ratmen and other rat related monsters, but authorities have always disregarded it as myths or folklore. But recently it has become impossible to ignore what has been now called the Rabble. A normal Rabble will look like a cross between a rat, a monkey, and a human. They are usually half as tall as an human, and usually live in the wilderness as opposed to myths about them living below human cities. The nature of the Rabble is actually quite friendly, with many of them willing to trade with humans, but most normal townsfolk believe that the Rabble is filled with murderous ratman that would stab you in the back the first chance they get, so trade has not been very successful. Most Rabbles would rather avoid combat by fleeing to small hideouts they have as they are rather weak, but if pressed they can swing a sword almost as well as a human. Axes, on the other hand, are useless in the hands of Rabbles and barely do a thing. The Rabble prefer to live underground due to the fact that generations of living underground have made it so the sun burns their eyes. 'The hate of the dwarves' The dwarves have a particular hate for the Rabble has they are prone to making hundreds of tunnels underneath Dwarven strongholds, weakening the foundation and often killing dwarves by causing buildings to collapse. The Rabble also have a nasty habit of eating ores, making it a delicacy in their race, and they prefer Iron and gold the most. While this might be a relief to diamond miners, the dwarves use iron for almost all their tools and love gold, which causes the dwarves to hate them all the more. Many a dwarf king has opened his vault to find it empty with a hole in the back. The Rabble children even have a game where they try to eat as many iron tools as possible in a day, halting more dwarf mining operations than you would think. Perhaps due to this unusual diet, the Rabble can last quite a while without starving, as the dwarves found out when they tried to starve The Rabble out, only to be starved out themselves. The Rabble are fairly quick at preforming tasks due to their quick reflexes. This has lead to the Rabble having a personality remarkably similair to a hyperactive young child. The elves like the Rabble due to this personality, and treat them like children, which is not wise as the Rabble, while usually honorable, can't resist seeing a delicious pile of gold left on the counter. Another strange side effect from this is that The Rabble have lost their ability to eat meat, which is rather confusing. The Rabble don't exactly mind as they never liked meat in the first place, and would rather have some delicious bread with iron. Category:Undiscovered Races